


Look in my eyes they’ll tell you the truth, the girl in my story has always been you

by MelindaMayOwnsMe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, May being a sappy dork, Phil being a sappy dork, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, they’re both sappy dorks but it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMayOwnsMe/pseuds/MelindaMayOwnsMe
Summary: They could always communicate without words, and this moment, standing in the middle of their kitchen in nothing more than their sleepwear, speaks more to them than any conversation could.(Or, the sappy philinda fic that cured my sadness)
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Look in my eyes they’ll tell you the truth, the girl in my story has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first entry for the Fluff bingo on the aos discord! This fills out the box for dancing :)) I hope this is as fluffy as i thought it’d be! 
> 
> As usual i’m completely ignoring Andrew’s and Bahrain’s existence because Philinda deserves a happy beginning, middle and end. This takes place before the avengers!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (title is from Shawn Mendes’ verse in the lover remix. I highly suggest listening to it on loop while reading this fic!!)

Sunlight streamed inside the room through the opened windows on the side of the bed, there was a steady flow of snow that blanketed the world beyond in layers of white. May stretched lazily under the deep blue covers and blindly reached beside her, only to feel an empty bed. 

She opened her eyes slowly, relishing the quiet and stillness of the morning. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the bedside table that read 7:36am, and let herself smile a bit as she caught a glimpse of the frame behind it. She reached for the picture frame and sighed contently. 

The picture in it was of her and Coulson’s wedding. It was a rather small affair, just them, Fury, Natasha, Clint and Maria in the middle of a beautiful beach in Tahiti. 

She smiled at the picture again and placed it back on the table. Now that she was more aware of her surroundings, she could hear Coulson puttering around in their kitchen, humming a happy tune. She slid her legs out of the bed and walked across the room on the carpeted floor to his closet. She pulled on one of his sweaters and let her hand rest on the small, but prominent, bump on her stomach. 

“Let’s see what daddy’s making, baby” she whispered, walking out of the room to the kitchen.

She treaded her sock-clad feet on the hardwood floors towards Coulson, and let her mind wander to the pictures littering the walls of their home.

A picture of them in their first undercover op in Sausalito. She remembered his gentle touch as he fished her out of the bay, and his concern as she trembled and staggered to the safe house.

One of them gazing at each other under the stars. It had been their anniversary, and he had taken her stargazing. She remembered the beauty of the galaxies just out of their reach, but to her, the look he gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking was more beautiful than all the galaxies combined. His eyes had always shown how much he loved her.

And lastly, at the bottom of the stairs, was a picture of them on their graduation day, smiling, and blissfully unaware of the adventures they had yet to face. She had the brightest smile on her face, leaning against Coulson’s side. He was looking at her with a warmth that her past self had not noticed, his arms around her waist. But looking at it now, 20 or so years in the future, she couldn’t help but wonder how they hadn’t gotten together sooner. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, that was how he looked at her on their wedding day.

“Love-sick dork,” she muttered, shaking her head fondly, inhaling his scent on his sweater. 

She walked towards the kitchen and paused at the doorway. His back was to her, his gray shirt clinging tightly to his body as he flipped pancakes. 

She walked towards him silently and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a small kiss in between his shoulder blades.

“good morning, love” she whispered on his shirt.

He turned off the oven and turned to face her, his hands finding their way on her hips. “Mhm good morning.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips before getting down on his knees. 

He pressed a gentle kiss on the swell of her stomach and whispered, “good morning to you, too, baby.” 

Her heart swelled inside her chest at the sight of the man she loved talking to their unborn baby. He looked up at her from his position on the floor and her stomach fluttered at the pure love in his eyes. She loved this man more than she could explain, and she felt so damn lucky to have been the girl he fell in love with.

He stood back up and increased the volume of the small radio on the counter top. 

“We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?”

“dance with me.” His hands slipped back around her waist as hers crossed behind his neck. She rested her head on his chest and let the lyrics of the song wash over her like a wave. 

They swayed slowly in their kitchen, relishing in the presence of each other. He pressed a small kiss on her forehead and rested his cheek on her head. 

“Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and ever  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my lover”

Sometimes, his heart still caught in his chest when he looked at her. She would just be standing there, wearing nothing more than his sweater, and leggings with her hair in a messy bun, and she’d still manage to take his breath away. She was way beyond his league. He was the biggest dork in the world, and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, she could have had anyone, and yet; she chose him. Of all the men out there, he was the one she fell for. 

“We could light a bunch of candles  
And dance around the kitchen, baby  
Pictures of when we were young would hang on the wall  
We would sit on the stoop  
I'll sing love songs to you when we're eighty  
See, I finally got you now, honey, I won't let you fall

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my lover”

They’d stop swaying now, simply holding each other. Her mother would scold her for becoming soft and sentimental, but how could she not? The man of her dreams was looking at her as if she’d hung the moon and the stars, and they were building a family. One of her hands absently went down to her stomach, and revelled the tiny flutters she felt.

He glanced down at her stomach, and his heart flipped at the little miracle growing inside her. It had been a surprise when they’d found out she was pregnant, but they were ecstatic! It had only taken him a second to fall in love with the family they were growing, but the thought of a beautiful little girl with May’s eyes and hair, and his smile, was enough to fill his heart with more love imaginable. 

His eyes are glistening when he looks back up at her. His gentleness and protective nature would make sure that their child would be so loved. He’d teach them how to cook and ride a bike, he’d read them captain america bed time stories at night and protect them from the dangers of the world. He would be the best father. 

They could always communicate without words, and this moment, standing in the middle of their kitchen in nothing more than their sleepwear, speaks more to them than any conversation could. Her eyes never falter from his, and he gets lost in hers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
Look in my eyes, they will tell you the truth  
The girl in my story has always been you  
I'd go down with the Titanic, it's true, for you, lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover (Save you a seat)”

He could see the stars and the galaxies in her eyes. They were as beautiful and mysterious as the night sky, and he could see the brightness in the darkness. She was his only light in the dark, and he knew without a doubt, that he’d cross the galaxy to see those eyes.

They get lost in each other and nothing else in the world matters. His eyes were brighter than the morning sun, all glowing and life-giving. Those eyes were as deep and as vast as the ocean, and she flourished in those eyes. She burned brighter under his gaze, he was the light to balance her darkness.

“it’s always been you, Melinda,” he whispered. “I love you.”

She smiled up at him, and his heart pounded in his chest at how peaceful she looked.

“I love you, too.”

“Can I go where you go? (Can I go where you go, baby?)  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you feel like it ❤️


End file.
